Prongs' Lily
by Mookie27
Summary: Complete!! L/J James loves lily, Lily hates James. When a unexpected trip throws them together can Lily hold up againts James. R/R
1. Prongs' Lily

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me. Thanx Mookie  
  
Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans walked onto Platform 9 ¾ with the casual elegance that she was known for. Just as she walked onto the Hogwarts Express she heard two voices calling her name. She turned around and saw her two best friends in the whole world, Mayda Jones and Sara White.  
  
************** Okay lil bit of background********* All three girls were beautiful. In fact they were popular in Hogwarts for their beauty, spunk (they were the only girls who turned down the Marauders.), but also for their kindness. All the first years loved them since they always stuck up for them.  
  
Lily had shoulder length deep red hair and amazing green eyes. She was short (thus earning her the nickname of little lily or Mini Evans.) but for being short she was extremely pretty with her slim body with all the right stuff in the right places.  
  
Mayda look about as different from Lily as any person could. She had Long Black hair and blue eyes. She was tall but very skinny. She and Lily would joke about Mayda giving Lily a few inches for a bit of Lily's curves. Sara had light blond hair that was almost white and gleaming gray eyes. She was just in the middle as far as height goes had soft curves and was more quite then her best friends but by no means less smart.  
  
******Back to the story**************  
  
'Hey guys. Long-time-no-see.' Lily joked since they had just meet at Diagon Alley yesterday to get their school supplies.  
  
'Well we missed you too.' Sara teased. 'So our last year. Thank god, and I thought this hell would never end.'  
  
'Right, whatever you say Sara. You know your gonna miss Hogwarts.' Mayda said as they stored their luggage.  
  
'Well maybe just a bit. But there's no denying that it will be good to get out their and take on the world.'  
  
'Ya I guess so. But I'll miss Hogwarts. Out in the real world it will be a lot harder to learn and use what we know while we are faced with real threats, not just finishing homework.'  
  
Sara and Mayda knew exactly what Lily was talking about. Since their third year a powerful dark wizard had been taking over and things were starting to get pretty scary. Yet through all of this Hogwarts was the one place that was truly safe. So though they knew that things were going on, the only real mark of it at Hogwarts were the horrible letters that told and student that someone they knew had died. The girls were silent thinking about the students who were orphaned and left without family. Then the food cart came in. And the mood lightened up.  
  
'Finally, I've waited all summer for your cart of goodies.' Lily said with a smile, as she took her candy.  
  
'I agree you're an angle ma'am.'  
  
'So you tell me every year Mayda.' The old witch said with a smile. 'You know those boys of yours were looking for you.' She said with a wicked smile as the girls roared about how they where not their boys nor did they have any wish to make the Marauders their 'boys'.  
  
'Well suit yourselves, but mark my words they will turn out all right yet. You'll see.' With that the witch walked out the door to the next compartment.  
  
'Oh Lily, did you hear who is your fellow Head?' Sara asked.  
  
'No, but I hope it's someone cute since I have to spend a lot of time with them. Gosh, I think I would die if it was a Slytherin.' Lily said with a fake faint and grimace of horror.  
  
'Well then I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?'  
  
'I guess I'll be Optimistic and go with good first.'  
  
'Your lucky it's not a Slytherin nor is he ugly. But you hate his guts anyway so I don't think it really matters. What he looks like. Yes you guessed it..James Potter is your Head Boy.'  
  
Lily looked crestfallen. James Potter, I mean come on Head Boy?! 'What was Dumbledore thinking. Not only is Potter a jerk but he doesn't follow the rules at all. How is he supposed to enforce rules that he himself brakes?'  
  
'Lily, Lily, Lily that OBVIOUSLY means he wont be enforcing the rules. But cheer up at least it's not Snape. Now that would be something to be mad about.' Mayda said with a wink of her bright blue eyes.  
  
'Ya your right on both accounts May, Potter is better then Snape but only by a tiny, tiny bit and Potter most likely will stink as Head Boy.'  
  
As Lily was said this the compartment door opened on guess who. yep James Potter himself.  
  
'Come on now Evans. You know that I will rock as Head Boy.'  
  
Sirius who came in behind James started laughing as he sat down next to Mayda and dropped an arm around her shoulders with a wink. Mayda smiled sweetly at him as she punched him in the stomach successfully making his arm move from her shoulders.  
  
'Ow! Mayda you make my heart break.' Sirius said with a mock faint, which just HAPPENED to land him right on Mayda's lap.  
  
'Ug get off me.' Mayda said with disgust in her voice.  
  
See the Marauders had it out for Lily, Mayda, and Sara. They never left them alone. The persisted in flirting and pretty much making complete fools of themselves in front of them, ALL THE TIME. No the Marauders didn't stop teasing them for rain or holidays or anything. Witch is why the girls hated them. With past wrongs in mind the girls had no patience for them now.  
  
So it wasn't surprising that all three girls were ready to kick James' and Sirius' butts. Lily placed and silence charm on them as Sara made their wands fly out of their hands. Mayda made them fly up into the air hit the ceiling and drop back onto the seats, holding their sore heads.  
  
'Ok lets bind their hands and feet and go find another compartment. Oh hope you guys won't mind watching our luggage. Any objections? No? Okay, bye. Have a nice train ride.'  
  
The only good thing in this for James and Sirius is that the girls kissed them on the cheek as they left them to go find another compartment. They all were pretty happy with themselves for successfully kicking some Marauder butt and talked about nothing else. Then too soon for anyone's comfort they had arrived in Hogsmeade and drove up to the castle in the horseless carriages, and back to another year in Hogwarts. ********* Okay so I did it. Now this is my first fanfiction so I can obviously use some help. Criticism is welcome just don't get too mean ppl. Thanx Mookie 


	2. Chapter Two: Not a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All characters belong to Rowlings. Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Chapter Two: Not a chance.  
  
Lily was the first up the next day, the first day of their 7th year. For a minute Lily let her mind wander to all the things that had happened. Pranks pulled, dances, jokes, Hogsmeade trips, they had had so much fun over the years. It was hard to know that this was their last time to experience all those things in Hogwarts. Then Lily shook her head and got up with a yawn to go take her shower.  
  
As Lily reached out of the shower to get a towel when she was done, she heard a muffled giggle and felt someone hand her a towel. The towel fell to the floor when Lily realized that no one was in the bathroom to hand her the towel. Then as understanding dawned on her she got really mad.  
  
'Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! Take that stupid cloak off before I rip it to shreds!' Lily yelled she heard movement in the dorm so she knew any moment that she would have reinforcements.  
  
'Oh come on Lily!' and exasperated voice came out of the corner.  
  
'Ya lil' Lil. Lighten up, it's just a bit of fun.' Came another voice from the same corner.  
  
'Ouch Padfoot you stepped on me.'  
  
'Shut it PETER' three voices yelled.  
  
'Hey I'm the one who got us up here in the first place.' Peter's voice cried out.  
  
'Will all of you be quiet. She'll figure out were we are.' James' voice said in a whisper before looking up at Lily.  
  
'Good one Potter, as if I didn't know already.'  
  
' Well hello boys.' Julie White's voice came from the open door way. She was another 7th year. 'Now what exactly are you doing in the bathroom while our Lily is showering? Wait don't answer that, I don't want to know. What I DO want to know is why you didn't wait till I took a shower?'  
  
'JULIE!' Lily yelled 'will you help me here instead of flirting with these perverts.'  
  
'Oh come on Lily you could just give us a chance.'  
  
'Um HELLO your in the bathroom as I'm taking a shower, No Remus Lupin I cannot just give you a chance. So hand me a towel Julie and get them out of here.'  
  
'Oh so my towel isn't good enough?' A voice came from out of the corner.  
  
'Wow Black for once you got it right on the first try. If I wasn't so mad at you right now I would be proud.'  
  
'Well fine.' Came Sirius' fake hurt voice. 'We'll just go prank some Slytherins. At least they love us.' The invisibility cloak came off and in the corner of the girl's bathroom were Sirius Black, Rumus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.  
  
'Well we'll just be going now.' James said with a wink. 'Seems we have some Slytherins to prank.' With that they were gone. Leaving Lily fuming with anger and Julie batting her eyelashes.  
  
'Gee Julie thanks for backing me up.'  
  
'Well you know how it is with the Marauders. No one can resist them, well maybe you guys but not any normal girl.' Julie said with a huff as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
'Why me? Really what have I done to deserve this torture?' Lily asked the empty bathroom. Some reinforcements. Dried her hair magically and went on her way.  
  
************  
  
About an hour later Lily, Sara, and Mayda walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
'I can't believe they go into our dorm!' Mayda said for the hundredth time this morning. 'Why did we put all those charms on the door if they don't work? I'm going to kill them. Every last one of them.' Mayda ranted on as the others tuned her out and ate their breakfast.  
  
'Hey Mayda will you quite it. I'm trying to eat and your ruining my food. Did you know you spit when you're mad? Because you do and it's really sick.'  
  
'I do not spit when I'm mad.'  
  
'You just did it again.'  
  
'I did not.'  
  
'did too.'  
  
'Mayda, Sara Shut UP!'  
  
As Lily said this the Marauders walked into the Great Hall, saw seats next too Lily, Sara, and Mayda and started to walk towards them.  
  
'Uh oh. Quick but your bags on the seats.'  
  
'Mayda hand my those books.'  
  
Now being the Marauders they just moved the bags off the seats and sat down anyway. While the girls glared at them.  
  
'So how's everyone this morning.' Sirius asked with a smile.  
  
The girls just ignored them and tried to eat faster.  
  
'Oh look guys here come the Slytherins.' James said as three Slytherins walked in the door, their skin and hair were all charcoal black.  
  
James leaned toward Lily and whispered into her ear. 'Simple yet brilliant, just exchange the water for magical dye. It won't come off for a week. But only the people who take showers got it. That's why Snape doesn't.' James Said with a snicker.  
  
'What is it with you and bathrooms? And besides that why do you always have to pick on Snape?'  
  
'WHY?????? Because he is a jerk, a stinky, greasy jerk. Who by the way never misses a chance to call you names. So what's your problem?'  
  
'Oh I don't know maybe that I have a conscience. Something you obviously don't have. Anyway I have to go to class. Come on guys lets go.'  
  
As Lily walked out the door James' eyes followed her.  
  
'What is it with her?'  
  
'How many times do we have to tell you Prongs She hates your guts plus she thinks you're an arrogant jerk.'  
  
'I know that Padfoot, Its just why if she hates me, do still like her?'  
  
'Maybe it's the chase. I mean all the other girls would just fall into a heap if any of us asked them out, you saw how Julie White was. But none of them would give in easy, you have to chase them.' Remus said as he grabbed another piece of toast.  
  
'That and the fact that she like Mayda and Sara are gorgeous AND untouchable.' Peter said.  
  
'Well at least by us. But cheer up Prongsy ol' boy you Head Boy with her. That means Head meetings, Decorating, patrolling together, there will be plenty of time for you too woo Lily. Just don't show off so much. And stop messing up your hair.'  
  
Sirius said as James' hand reached up to ruffle his already messy hair.  
  
'You guys think I have a chance?  
  
***********  
  
Okay another chapter. I tried to fix the spacing. Hope it's a bit better  
  
I'm not quite sure where the bathroom thing came from. One minute lily's taking a shower the next I have perverted Marauders on my hands. What am I going to do with them. But Thanx for the reviews, I appreciate the advice. The more the better cause I don't kno anything about writing Fanfiction. Hopefully I'll get better Thankx 


	3. Chapter Three: Why ME?

Disclaimer: I own nothing :::yawn, yawn::: Everything is Rowling's  
  
Chapter Three: Why ME?  
  
'Advanced Transfigurations why do they torture us like this?' Sara asked as they sat down. She said this loud enough for Professor McGonagall to hear her.  
  
'Oh come on Sara, It could be Advanced Potions.' Mayda commented loudly also.  
  
'True but we have that next. I'm telling you the school hates us.'  
  
'Now Miss White why would you say such a thing? And besides that I thought we agreed last year that you were going to drop my class. I seem to remember that after you turned my Animagi self into a lizard you saying that you would kindly drop Transfiguration this year.'  
  
Professor McGonagall said as she looked up from her desk. For all her talk McGonagall loved Sara, Lily, and Mayda. She always looked the other way when they got revenge on the Marauders, once she even told them of how to get into their dorm without using the staircase just to shave their heads. (Hey, it was provoked; Sirius beat up Mayda's boyfriend till he 'decided' to dump Mayda. So the Marauders had it coming to them.)  
  
Sara didn't take McGonagalls comments personally; instead she just smiled wickedly and said. 'I know Professor but come on, you know I make class 'interesting'. Without me you would be falling asleep with all these brains in one class.'  
  
'Whatever you say White. Just don't try anymore 'extra credit', please I beg you.'  
  
See the whole Professor McGonagall/Cat to lizard was supposed to be the extra credit. Unfortunately for Sara it doomed her grade instead because it took three days to figure out what she did to turn her back.  
  
'Oh come on McGonagall you know that like my presence my extra credit gives meaning to your life.'  
  
'You call this life, I call it hell on earth.'  
  
'Hey Minerva you wanta teach the class now.' Sirius said for his seat in the back of the class.  
  
'Actually Mr. Black you can help be my example.' McGonagall said with a sweet smile. Class today we are turning Mr. Black into a tree like so.. HecGoto' there was a loud pop and the Sirius turned into a cherry tree.  
  
Lily, Sara, and Mayda burst into applause, Julie and all the other girls in the class shrieked with horror, and the Marauders (all of them who weren't cherry trees) fell out of their seats laughing.  
  
'Okay now back to our real lesson.' McGonagall said as she walked to her desk. 'We will be borrowing some Unicorns from Professor Kettleburn and will be turning them into dogs. This is especially tricky because we are working with magical creatures and no magical powers can be transferred into the dog shape. So let us be off down to the grounds.' And McGonagall turned on her heals and walked towards the door.  
  
'Uh Professor?'  
  
'What Mr. Pettigrew?'  
  
'Are you going to change Sirius back?'  
  
'Oh of course. Reformas And Black next time you address me by my first name I'll leave you as a tree. Come class.'  
  
'Hey Padfoot, I think I liked you better as a tree.'  
  
'Shut it Prongs!'  
  
******************  
  
Half way through class James made his way towards where Lily was transforming her Unicorn into a small fluffy dog and then back into a unicorn.  
  
'They're Pretty aren't they?' James said as he ran his hands over the unicorn's shiny mane. Oddly enough James and Sirius were probably the only boys unicorns let touch them.  
  
Lily looked a James sharply, not only had he not just hit on her but he also hadn't deepened his voice or ruffled his hair when talking to her.  
  
'What do you want Potter? If your looking to give help I don't need it.'  
  
'Oh come on Evens I wouldn't try and give you help. You'd probably hex me like you do when I stick up for you.' Women how come they aren't part of the care for magical creatures curriculum? Hmmmm must speak to Kettleburn about that one.  
  
'I can take care of myself James Potter. I don't need some stuck up little boy who thinks he's a hero going around and protecting me.'  
  
'Who's the little kid here? You're the one who has a problem accepting help. Mrs. I'm-perfect-and-you-know-it'  
  
'I don't have a problem accepting help from everyone just from YOU and your little followers witch by the way could us your help right now.' Lily pointed to Peter who had just turned his Unicorn into a dog with a horn and one hoof and three paws.  
  
McGonagall's voice could be heard asking God Why. As she attempted to turn the (well lets just call it 'thing') into either a dog or a unicorn. 'Peter I thought you said you weren't going to take my class either.' Only this time she meant it. Peter was the worst thing that ever happened to Advanced Transfigurations.  
  
James watched the scene for a moment then turned back to Lily. 'Come on Lily, I wasn't trying to make fun of you, well... maybe the I'm perfect comment was but the rest wasn't.'  
  
Lily didn't say anything instead she just walked away, more then a little confused. But with the 'bathroom incident' still in mind she was in no mood to listen to James. So James walked back over to his friends.  
  
'That didn't look to good.'  
  
'Thanks Moony you're SO observant.'  
  
'Well come on Prongs you probably should of waited till she had calmed down about this morning.'  
  
'Ya that would have been smart.'  
  
'Well that's why you didn't do it Prongsy.'  
  
'Thank you Sirius your SO helpful. Speaking of Helpful weren't you supposed to look after Wormtail?'  
  
'Okay it's not my fault he has ten thumbs. No one could keep that boy out of trouble with Minerva.' Sirius said the last word with a wicked smile.  
  
'You must really have liked being a cherry tree.'  
  
'Well I could tell everyone was admiring my beautiful blossoms.' Sirius said as he primped his hair.  
  
'Sure we were....that was in between contemplating cutting you down before McGonagall turned you back.'  
  
'Oh Remie you would do that to you ol' buddy?'  
  
'hmm let me think about that...yes. Yes I would.'  
  
***********  
  
'Sara the incantation is reVEnta not revENTA. So Lily, James started a normal conversation with you?'  
  
'Ya it was pretty creepy, I thought I was talking to an alien or something, but then he told me I was stuck up I knew it was Potter. What is it with that guy?'  
  
'You know some people should just not be aloud out of their homes.'  
  
'Hear, Hear!'  
  
'Like Sara here.'  
  
'Hey I'm on your side here.'  
  
'Ya until Remus looks at you.'  
  
'LILY I'm gonna kill you!! I do not like LUPIN!'  
  
'And now the whole class knows. Good job big mouth.'  
  
'Hey you provoked me.'  
  
'No I didn't.'  
  
'Yes you did.'  
  
'No'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'NO'  
  
'YES'  
  
'GUYS what did I tell you at breakfast? You two have been acting like five year olds all day.'  
  
'Have not'  
  
Lily just hid her face in her hands and asked the same question as McGonagall.  
  
'WHY ME?'  
  
***********  
  
Okay another chapter in one day, this is for you Jessiebear.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed, I like the bathroom thing these chapters just kinda come out of nowhere. But I'm pretty pleased with it. Thanks everyone  
  
And PLEASE REVIEW!!! Plz plz plz  
  
Mookie 


	4. Chapter Four: Eventful Patrol and Broken...

Okay Jessiebear the third and Final I chapter for today.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Snape, McGonagall or any of the Rowlings characters. On the Plus side I do own Mayda (gosh I love that name) and Sara. That's right I OWN you. JK they own themselves.  
  
Chapter Four: Eventful Patrols and Broken hearts  
  
'Good Luck Lily, don't beat him up too much. Save a bit for your next patrol.' Mayda said, as Lily got ready to go on her first night Patrol with James.  
  
'Really I can't hurt him? What if he is really bad? Then could I hex him, PLEASE!'  
  
'Hey I didn't say that, just don't hex him TOO much.' Mayda said with and evil grin.  
  
'Ok, that I can live with.'  
  
'Ready o' Mini Evans of my heart.'  
  
'It's gonna be a long night.' Lily said as she walked out the portrait hole, leaving Potter to follow.  
  
'Okay Prongs remember don't tease her, not rumple hair, (stop that James Your doing it now.) and above all do something productive.'  
  
'Okay my own personally Dear Moony, I'll be the perfect gentleman.'  
  
'Good Luck James.'  
  
'Thanks Wormtail. Oh if I were you I would stop playing Wizard's chess and work on transfigurations, or McGonagall might kill you next class.'  
  
*******  
  
'Okay Li, I mean Head Girl Evans. Were to first?'  
  
'The Astronomy tower, There are to many hormone drive teens up there.'  
  
'And What Is Wrong With That?'  
  
'What's wrong with that, is people's hearts get broken by stupid playboys who only want one thing and I'm not about to let the students under me get hurt like that.'  
  
'Who was it Lily?'  
  
'I don't know who your talking about.' Lily said as she walked faster down the hall.  
  
'Yes you do, come on you can tell me. I wont tell anyone.'  
  
'James you really are thick headed, you think that after what you did to me this morning I would tell you something like that.'  
  
'Okay point taken, so lets just leave out the names. Tell me what happened to make you so bitter, cause you are bitter Miss Evans. Very bitter.'  
  
'Nothing happened, just a couple of kisses some really romantic moments and then he dumped me because I wouldn't go all the way for him, I mean come on I was a second year. Besides that you're all the same love um and leave um. I'm not about to give my virginity to some snot nosed punk.'  
  
James was silent as he digested this newfound insight into Lily. This explained a lot. Why she pushed him away when he flirted with her, why she stood up for the younger students.  
  
'You know Lily not all guys are like that.'  
  
'You and your perverted friends seem to be.'  
  
'Come on when have we dated a second year? We didn't even date second years when we were second years.'  
  
'Well come on lets go do our job and quiet with all the deep thoughts.'  
  
'What ever you say lil' Lil.' James said purposely just to get her mad.  
  
'That's right Jamie.'  
  
'Hey that's not far, At least I called you a name that was female not Bruno or something Manly.'  
  
'But Jamie I didn't go outside your gender with Jamie.' Lily said in a sweet voice.  
  
'You're a bad girl Evans. A bad Head Girl, if all the other girls started acting like you romance would be dead.'  
  
'That was cruel and unnecessary.' Lily said in a silly voice, belying how much the statement really hurt. Besides it wasn't true. Lily wasn't against all romance just stupid fake romance that perverted guys pull on silly girls just to get one thing...sex.  
  
'Oh look there's Snivellus, I wonder where he's going? Come on lets follow him.'  
  
'Why are we following Snape? He hasn't done anything wrong yet, do we really have the right to follow him?'  
  
'Who cares about having the right to follow him just do it Evans and don't think.' James said as he pushed then behind a statue to avoid being seen but Snape's backward glances.  
  
'Anyway why would he be looking back so often if he wasn't doing something he didn't want anyone looking in on. Man why didn't I bring my Invisibility cloak?'  
  
'You really think he's up to no good?' Lily asked as they ducked behind a broom closet.  
  
'Ya I do. We should probably stop talking so he doesn't hear us.'  
  
Lily mouthed a silent 'OK.'  
  
Just as Lily said this Snape opened a door and went in. Without a word Lily and James took out there wands crept quietly towards the door. Lily placed a Listening charm on the door.  
  
'Did you hear any new instructions from You-know-who?'  
  
'No but my father said to keep an eye on Dumbledore, anything we can report on his movements against us should be reported immediately.'  
  
James and Lily were in shock. Death Eater meetings in Hogwarts, this had to stop.  
  
'Come on James we have to stop them. Get your wand ready we're going in.'  
  
The door crashed open on eight Slytherins and Two Ravenclaws, Snape among them.  
  
'Well, guys I have bad new for you. We just heard your little conversation and I think you should follow me. We'll go have a nice little chat with Dumbledore. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know about your little club, do you agree Head Girl Evans?'  
  
'Oh please proceed Head Boy.' Lily said as she called their wands into her hands and put them into her pocket.  
  
'Well Potter this is one interesting first Patrol. Much more excitement like this and I don't know how I will ever finish all my homework.'  
  
'Oh will you move it you stupid Mudblood.'  
  
'Snapey who has the wands here. ME, I'm the one with eleven wands at the moment so If I were you witch I thank god every day that I'm not, I would shut your big fat trap.'  
  
'For all your talk about consciences this morning you didn't seem to use it just now.'  
  
'Well that was provoked.'  
  
'Ug what is it with you girls and being provoked?' James asked over his shoulder as he led the mini Death Eaters while Lily brought up the rear.  
  
This was definitely the start of and interesting year. NO doubt about it.  
  
************** Back in the common room***********  
  
'So Miss Jones, what's shaking?' Sirius asked as he sat next to her at the table where Lily, Mayda, and Sara usually did their homework.  
  
'Oh the usual, just trying to finish fast so I can get out of your presence as fast as I can.'  
  
'Ouch May you cut me to the quick.'  
  
'Really, now that's worthy of a chocolate frog. Excuse me (or don't its your problem either way) I have to celebrate.'  
  
'Can't we celebrate together? I could be really nice if I tried.'  
  
'Hmmmm I'm thinking no, but if you wanted to be REALLY NICE, you might through yourself into the fire for me. That would be nice.'  
  
'You know what I don't think I want to talk to you anymore Miss Mayda. I think I'll go talk to Sara she's nicer then you are.'  
  
'Hmmm what ever you say Black.' Sirius turned around in his seat and looked at were Sara had been watching the whole exchange with a smile on her face.  
  
'How's the transfigurations homework coming? Need any help.'  
  
'No not really, I think I can handle it just fine. Besides you have grease on your fingers you'll get my paper all greasy. Are you trying to become the one and only member of Snape's Fan club? You could be Pres., Vice Pres, Sec., and treasurer, all one time.'  
  
'Now that really is insulting. I am nothing like Snivellus AND I just said you were nicer then May here. Don't turn me into a liar.'  
  
'Man Black, do you have to ruin all my fun?'  
  
'Well I must admit it's fun to. Besides you look like you could use some help really.' Sara did, she had ink marks across her head from when she laid her head in wet ink and her face looked tired.  
  
'Okay but just because I your helping me on my homework doesn't mean I like you any more.'  
  
'Great Sara, I don't think I would like our relationship any other way.'  
  
'Good since this is all you or any of you stupid little friends are going to get out of us. Got it Padfoot.' Sara said with a jab in the chest.  
  
'Hey you used my nickname.'  
  
'What's the big deal they use it all the time.' Sara jerked a finger over to where Peter and Remus were playing wizard's chess. Obviously Peter hadn't taken James' advice. Maybe he really did have a death wish.  
  
Remus moved his knight into 'check'.  
  
'So what did you think of Advanced Potions?'  
  
'What's their to think about. I hate potions and frankly Potions hate me.'  
  
'Yaw I agree. So why did we take it this year?'  
  
'Well I know why I took it this year but I don't know nor do I want to know what possessed you to take that God Forsaken class. Anyway I have to keep all options open. You know how hard it is for a Werewolf to get a job.'  
  
'Yea that really stinks. Sorry about that Moony.'  
  
'Hey why are you sorry? Do you have a bit of a guilty conscience their Wormy?'  
  
'Yes I have been hiding many horrible things from you ..like the fact that I hid my dirty socks under your pillow this morning.'  
  
'Man Peter that's just sick, and while were at it Check Mate, Now go take you germ infested socks off my pillow.'  
  
'Fine I can see when I'm not wanted. Besides Padfoot is over there hitting on your girl.'  
  
'She's not my girl, or didn't you hear her tell the class that she hates me..Oh yeah that's because you were too busy getting torn apart by McGonagall. Speaking of that just why did you take that class this year?'  
  
'Moony I'm ashamed of you, don't you know I did it for the sole purpose of getting McGonagall mad. Gee kids these days.'  
  
Peter went up the stairs too take his stinky socks of Remus' bed. Remus with a look over his shoulder to where Sara was working with Sirius.  
  
Oh well, he thought as he ascended the stairs to his dorm. She wouldn't want to go out with a Werewolf anyway.  
  
*********  
  
Oh poor Remus. I can't believe I mad Peter like that. I almost like the slimy scum ball...but no I'm safe I still hate his guts.  
  
Wow what a chapter. Poor Lily, It just came to me that there had to be a reason she pushed James away so much. I mean besides the obvious.  
  
Okay well I think I'm done for the night.  
  
Three chapters in one day and I'm spent. I hope you don't get too used to this miss Jessie.  
  
Thanks 


	5. Chapter Five: Lily in Love

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry about all the grammer and spelling mistakes (Microsoft Word you have failed me). That is definitely not my strong point. But never fear, my mom/editor is on the scene. Bad grammer/spelling you don't have a chance. Thanks again and on with the story.  
  
Chapter Five: Lily in Love.  
  
"So how was last night's patrol?' Mayda asked Lily as they walked into their charms class.  
  
"Eventful to say the least. We found a group of mini Death Eaters having a meeting in a empty class room."  
  
"No way! What Death Eater would be stupid enough to have a meeting right under Dumbledore's nose?"  
  
'They weren't normal Death Eaters. They were kids, two Seventh years, five sixth years, a third year, and two second years. There were two Ravenclaws and the rest were Slytherins.'  
  
'Ravenclaws got into that? What were they thinking?'  
  
'I don't know, things are certainly getting bad out there. Selma Cook got a note yesterday saying her uncle died during one of the attacks.'  
  
'Wasn't he a muggle?'  
  
'Yeah, but that seems to be who they are targeting the most.'  
  
'That's really sad.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
As Lily said this Professor Flitwick walked into his Advanced Charms class.  
  
'Welcome class.' He said in his squeaky voice. 'Today we're going to try a charm that lets you see what is going on in other places. For example, if I placed the charm on Peter Pettigrew, I would see him eating the rest of his lunch under his desk in the back. But, I do have two eyes so I don't need the charm. Mr. Pettigrew would you please put away your food and join the class.'  
  
'Sure Professor.' Peter said around the last of his corn beef sandwich.  
  
'Thank you Mr. Pettigrew. Now I have placed my charms books around the school. Each of you will pick a book title out of my hat and use the charm to see where it is.'  
  
*******  
  
'Hey Lily.' Lily turned around and saw a cute Ravenclaw trying to speak to her.  
  
'What is it Brian?'  
  
'Would you..um like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?'  
  
Lily was a little shocked at first, but then she smiled. After all Brian Smoke was cute, smart, and a Prefect.  
  
'Okay, where should we meet?'  
  
'In the Entance hall, at eleven. We could go get lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then walk around. It should be fun.' Brian went back to his charm work with a huge grin on his face.  
  
*********  
  
'Brian Smoke asked you OUT?' asked Mayda.  
  
'YEP!' giggled Lily.  
  
'Oh my gosh your so lucky. He's so cute!'  
  
'Yeah.' As you can see Lily was incapable of using full sentences. She was just too excited.  
  
'Wait, isn't Brian bad in D.A.D.A.?' Sara commented as they sat down in the library to finish their homework.  
  
'You know I think your right,' said Lily tentively.  
  
'If he can't protect you, then maybe you could give him private lessons,' she laughed as she winked at Mayda.  
  
'Are you saying that he is not good enough for me? He may not be good atDefense against the Dark Arts but if every boy said that his girlfriend had to be great at Transfigurations you would never have a date either.'  
  
'That's harsh Lily, very harsh,' interjected Mayda.  
  
'She deserved it.'  
  
'Then you deserve this.' Sara opened a mini dung bomb on Lily's head. Small enough to just hit her yet smelly enough for the whole library to stink.  
  
'SARA YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME!'  
  
'Miss Evans,' Madam Nightly exclaimed as she hurried over to Lily and company's table. ' I expect better from the Head Girl. There is no yelling in the Library. MISS EVANS, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???'  
  
'Madam Nightly, did you know your yelling in the library?' Lily whispered.  
  
'OUT!!' she yelled as she pulled out her wand from her robes.  
  
'Okay, but you really should be whispering in the library. Uh oh, abort abort. Run away.' With that Lily, Magda and Sara ran as fast as they could, dodging Madam Nightly's hexs all the way.  
  
'Good going Lily. We probably won't be allowed back in for a month,' grumbled Mayda.  
  
'Yeah but I couldn't resist it.'  
  
'You're a bad girl Lily Evans,' scolded Sara.  
  
'Why does everyone keep saying that?'  
  
***********  
  
That night at the dinner table, Brian came over and sat next to Lily.  
  
'Hi.' Lily said with a smile.  
  
'How was you day? Anything interesting happen?' Brian asked with all innocence.  
  
'Oh well, this weird guy asked me out and then I got in trouble with Madam Nightly, but other then that nothing.'  
  
'Oh I see, so going back to this guy who asked you out. Any thoughts about him?'  
  
'Mmmmmm, I don't think so. You're not getting any information out of me, Mr. Smoke.'  
  
'Not even a hint as to where I stand?'  
  
Lily smiled, 'I said yes didn't I?'  
  
'Okay I'll leave you to your secrets but I'm really glad you said yes.'  
  
'I am too. Bye.'  
  
********  
  
'Hey Prongs, is it just me or is Evans really happy today?,' Siruis remarked as he watched Lily.  
  
'She does look happier today. What did you do last night Prongsy?'  
  
'Nothing much really. We just patrolled the school. Caught some bad guys. Nothing really exciting.'  
  
'Then I wonder what she's so happy about then?' Moony asked.  
  
'Can't a girl just be happy for no good reason?' remarked Wormtail as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
'No Wormtail. Gosh, don't you know anything?' said Padfoot. ' That's not just any happy. It's the happy of a girl in love. I should know.'  
  
'Why should you know? Are you 'a girl in love',' asked Prongs with a sneer.  
  
'No!!!'  
  
'Ri.gh.t. Remind me to change in the bathroom from now on.'  
  
'Whatever you say Moony.'  
  
'Really guys, I want to know what's going on.'  
  
'Okay, Okay Prongsy don't get your panties in a bunch. We'll just go ask them.'  
  
'Now that's what I like to hear. Let us go take action.' James said gallantly as the Marauders walked over to where Lily was and sat down.  
  
'Well Lilikins, what's up?'  
  
'Lilikins?? Were did that come from?' Lily asked as she looked up from her shepherd's pie.  
  
'Oh I just came to me, you know spur of the moment. But Lily you wouldn't be avoiding the question would you?'  
  
'What question?'  
  
'What's Up?'  
  
'Oh nothing. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh no reason. Maybe just because you look pretty happy today.'  
  
Lily looked at Mayda and Sara. They all were thinking the same thing. What is it with these guys?  
  
'So what you're saying is I can't look happy for no reason?'  
  
'No, but is the reason you're so happy was that you went on a patrol with Prongsy here last night?'  
  
The girls started laughing.  
  
'Sure it is. And the other reason is because I have a DATE with a cute guy.'  
  
Silence....the Marauders were speechless. Lily had a date? No one noticed that poor James looked shocked, jealous, sad, and angry all at the same time.  
  
'With WHO?'  
  
'That's none of your business Black.'  
  
'Sara who is it?' asked James.  
  
'Hey what makes you think I'll tell you?'  
  
'SARA!' the boys yelled.  
  
'Fine, sorry Lily but they would have found out anyway. Brian Smoke asked Lily to Hogsmeade.  
  
'Smoke? The Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?'  
  
'One and the same.'  
  
'I can't believe you are going out with the enemy. You know the first Quiddictch match is against them?'  
  
'Oh come on, 'the enemy' you make him sound like he is the epitome of all that is evil.'  
  
'Well he is.'  
  
'You don't know that. You've probably have never talked to him. Besides at least he's nice, unlike four jerks I know,' said Lily.  
  
'You can be just as bad, Miss Evans, so you can't say a word.' taunts James.  
  
'WORD!'  
  
'Oh look at the little comedian,' said James.  
  
'You know what I would like to know, is why it matters to you so much? What do you care if I go out with Brain Smoke?'  
  
'Evans, if you're really that thickheaded, you don't deserve to know.'  
  
The Marauders walked out of the Great Hall. Lily, Mayda, and Sara sat trying to figure out the ways of teenage boys.  
  
'You know we should really study boys is Care of Magical Creatures,' observed Mayda.  
  
'Hear, Hear!'  
  
********  
  
'Calm down Prongs. It's just one date,' Sirius said as they sat down in the overstuffed chairs near the fire in the common room.  
  
'You saw how she was, Smoke would be a fool if he only took Lily out once.'  
  
'True but what are you going to do about it? If we get Smoke to not take her The girls will kill us. Remember what happened last time. I don't want to wake up without any hair again.'  
  
'Oh calm down Padfoot, It all grew back, didn't it?'  
  
'PRONGS!' Sirius, Remus, and Peter yelled, startling the second years that were studying.  
  
'Come on, we have to do something. Even if they go for retaliation, it will at least keep their minds of the other boys.'  
  
'Prongs you're really sick, do you know that?'  
  
'Oh come on Wormtail, you wouldn't want me any other way.'  
  
'Suuurrre, whatever you say.'  
  
'Okay let's plan Operation Sabotage.'  
  
********  
  
Okay here comes the fun. Marauders get Brian, Girls get Marauders, what could be better. I apologize that the chapters will take longer to get up. I'm going to have my mom read it for mistakes so I have to wait till she can read them. This means chapters will go up in spurts. We also will go back and fix the old chapters.  
  
Thanks and please review.  
  
In the words of Ruth  
  
Lily+James  
  
4ever&ever 


	6. Chapter Six: Operation Sabotage

Disclaimer: See other chapters Plz.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Six: Operation Sabotage  
  
'Allright Marauders, this has to be good n' original. No imitations on my watch.' Prongs addressed the Marauders as they sat in their dorm to plan how to sabotage Lily's date.  
  
'Calm down Prongsy. I think we can handle one Ravenclaw.' Sirius remarked as he lay on his bed.  
  
'Right, any ideas?'  
  
'We could color his skin.' Wormtail said.  
  
'That's okay but not great. It wouldn't stop him from going.'  
  
'Well, what about enchanting his bedsheets so they won't let him out.'  
  
'Can you do that Moony?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Hey, I thought we were just brainstorming. No one told me it had to be do able.'  
  
'Great, this is what the Marauders have become. Come on guys. Padfoot, help me out here.'  
  
'Okay James, just calm down. What we'll do is a series of things.'  
  
'Oh, I have an idea. We could transform all of his clothes to muggle female clothes. And hide his wand.'  
  
'Were did that come from Wormtail?' Prongs asked as he flopped onto his bed in frustation..  
  
'Oh come on, as if you've come up with anything better.' Wormtail said in self-defense.  
  
'Yeah, Worm is right. Do you have any ideas Prongs?' Moony asked.  
  
'I'm thinking about what we know about Smoke. One, he's a Ravenclaw and a Prefect at that. Two, the girls seem to think he's 'dreamy'. Maybe we could do something with his looks. Like make his hair longer, and uncutable.'  
  
'Oh, and we could swap his robes with Snivellus'.' Moony said as he sat up.  
  
'Yeah and even swap his hair for Snivellus'. Padfoot said also sitting up straighter.  
  
'That's the spirit Marauders.'  
  
'Thankie kindly Prongs.' Padfoot said with a Yankee accent.  
  
'We'll put charms on his figure nails and toes so they're painted. And irremovable for two days.' Prongs said excitedly.  
  
'Can we color his skin? Maybe all different colors.'  
  
'You really want to do that don't you Wormtail?' Padfoot said.  
  
'Well Moony got to do it last time.'  
  
'Okay, you can turn his skin different colors. Moony when we're done with our meeting give Wormtail that book you got from Zonko's about skin coloring.'  
  
'Aye Aye Cap'n.'  
  
'We'll have to make sure his wand is gone.' Padfoot remarked.  
  
'We could put it in the first year girls dorm.' Prongs said.  
  
'Our first years or Ravenclaw's?' Wormtail wondered.  
  
'Ravenclaw's.' Prongs announced.  
  
'We could also make it so the door won't let him out of his dorm. Flitwick mentioned how to do that last year.' Padfoot said.  
  
'Great! Wormtail,you take care of the coloring and go as a rat and find out the Ravenclaw's password and also the Slytherin's. Moony you figure out if there is a passage that leads close or into the Slytherin common room, one that's not on the Marauders Map. Padfoot, figure out how to swap Smoke's hair and clothes for Snape's. Oh and ask one of those girls who follow you around about the spell that colors figurenails. I'll take care of enchanting the door.  
  
'While we're at it someone ask Flitwick if there is a charm that can prevent someone from leaving their bed sheets. Padfoot, you and me will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and stock up on stuff from Zonko's. Marauders its time to get down to business.'  
  
They dispersed to do their different jobs. 'Operation Sabotage' would be one of their best pranks yet. Also it would get them in the most trouble with the girls.  
  
'Oh well, it's worth it.' James muttered at he walked to the Library to ask Madam Knightly about enchanting doors.  
  
**********  
  
'Do you think the guys will try and sabotage your date Lily?'  
  
'Why do you say that May?' Sara asked as she looked up from her book.  
  
'Well, they did when I was going out with John Roberts.'  
  
'Yeah but he was a jerk. Besides we got them back didn't we? They wouldn't be stupid enough to try and do that again.' Lily said.  
  
'I don't know, they can be pretty stupid.' Mayda said.  
  
*********  
  
'Why do I always have to find out the passwords?' Wormtail asked himself as he transformed into his rat form. Whenever they did a prank on a deferent house, Peter always was the one to find out the password.  
  
Wormtail scurried along the corridor toward the Ravenclaw's common room. Just as he turned the corner he came face really snout to snout with Mrs. Norris.  
  
Great, if I turn back into human form, she'll figure out a way to tell Filch about him being a illegal Animagus. If I don't turn back, she will most likely eat me. Think Wormtail think...Okay don't think. Run!  
  
Wormtail turned and ran back the way he came. Around the corner, Mrs. Norris on his heals or more like his paws. He saw an open classroom door. He ran in and around to the back of the open door and transformed back in to human form.  
  
Mrs. Norris came in and was looking for her little treat but instead found Peter. Peter shut Mrs. Norris in the classroom.  
  
Peter transformed back into a rat and went on his way.  
  
*********  
  
'Great Prongs, have me ask the girls how you paint nails. When I get a hold of you, I'll hex you to an inch of your life.' Sirius muttered as he walked toward the group of giggling girls who normally followed him around.  
  
'Hello Ladies.'  
  
Giggles and a few breathless Hellos, answered him.  
  
Why do they always have to giggle like that? Padfoot wondered.  
  
'I was wondering if you could help me with something.'  
  
Even more giggles. Gosh some girls just can't pull it together. Some of them stopped giggling long enough to say they would help him with whatever he needed.  
  
'Thanks, could you tell me the spell you use to paint your finger and toe nails.' Man Prongs, I'm going to kill you for humiliating me like this, Padfoot thought to himself.  
  
'You what to know how to paint your toenails?' a girl asked.  
  
'Um..I guess you could say that.'  
  
The girls looked shocked. Manly Sirius Black wanted to know how to paint toenails? This was a moment to remember. Too bad Lily, Mayda, and Sara missed it.  
  
'Okay.' One of the girls said looking at Sirius strangely. She still told him the spell.  
  
Sirius walked away but could hear the girls start whispering. Man, this is a huge blow to my masculinity. All for Lily Evans. This is definitely not worth it. Sirius said as he walked back to the common room with his head down in humiliation.  
  
********  
  
Moony walked down toward the dungeons where the Slytherins had their common room and dorms. His hands were on the walls knocking to see if they were hollow. Muttering words and trying to figure out if there were any passages they hadn't found yet. People were walking by him and just staring.  
  
Why does being a Marauder mean living through such embarrassment? Moony asked himself.  
  
Just as Moony thought this, he knocked on a part of wall and heard a hollow sound. Yes, success is mine. Now I just have to figure out how to open it. Just as Moony started muttering words to the painting hanging over the passage Sara came by.  
  
'Uh Remus, do you know your talking to the wall?'  
  
'Why yes I do Sara? And how are you today?'  
  
'Fine, but then I'm not the one talking to the wall. So I think the real question is, how are you?'  
  
'Oh just peachy.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Hey, why are you down here?'  
  
'Why are you?'  
  
'Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question.'  
  
'You just did.'  
  
'Did I?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'I guess I did.'  
  
'Some example you are.'  
  
'Well I can't be perfect all the time. Just most of the time.' Sara said with a cheeky grin. Remus' heart just about beat out of his chest.  
  
'You're a cheeky little thing do you know that?'  
  
Sara just smiled.  
  
'So what are you down here for?'  
  
'I was just coming back from a potions tutoring session. I tutor a boy from Hufflepuff.'  
  
'Oh that's right. You're really good in Potions. Didn't you beat ol' Snape in a race to make the elixir of happiness last year?'  
  
'Yep, by twenty seconds.' Sara said proudly. Remus was horrible in potions but Sara always seemed to be around to help him out of a hard place.  
  
'So what are you down here for?'  
  
'Um.. I was just working on transfigurations.'  
  
'Remus,' Sara said as she stared at him, 'you were muttering to the wall.'  
  
'Well I was trying to transform this solid wall into a door.'  
  
'Remus that's not solid wall. It's the opening to a passage. It leads to the library.'  
  
Sara couldn't have said anything to make Moony more shocked if she tried.  
  
'How do you know that?' The Marauders where the only ones who used the passages to their knowledge.  
  
'Oh Lily and I found it one day.'  
  
'Can I ask how it opens?' Remus asked trying not to sound too interested.  
  
'Just say Humongo and flick your wand. Like so Humongo.'  
  
And the painting moved aside to reveal a passage.  
  
'That's impressive Sara. Do you want to go through with me?'  
  
Sara smiled and nodded.  
  
********  
  
In the library James and Sirius were hidden behind walls of books.  
  
James had asked Madam Knightly where the section on enchanting doors was. Madam Knightly looked at him oddly and then took him over and showed him several books that could have the information.  
  
James shut the cover of the eighth book.  
  
'Still no luck Prongs?' Sirius asked as he looked up from his book on switching things. In our case, hair and clothes.  
  
'No I can't find anything.'  
  
'Why don't we go take a break and go ask Flitwick about the bed sheet's charm?'  
  
'I think that would be a good idea. I need a break, bad.'  
  
The two boys walked over to Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
They knocked on the door and heard Flitwick's squeaky voice tell them to come in.  
  
'Hello Professor.'  
  
'What is it Mr. Potter?'  
  
'We just wanted to talk to you about some charms.'  
  
'Certainly, please take a seat.' Flitwick summoned an extra chair from out of no where and placed it next to the chair that was already sitting in front of his desk.  
  
'Well Professor, I had this great idea for a charm this morning and I was wondering if I could invent it. See I want to enchant bed sheets so you can't leave your bed. I think that would be a great charm. It would help me out in the summers. Mrs. Potter always is waking us up at seven in the morning.' Sirius said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
'Well sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Black but someone has already invented that charm. So unfortunately, you can't be the maker of it.'  
  
'Professor, why did you have to rain on my parade? Well if I can't be the maker can I at least know how to do it?'  
  
'Certainly Mr. Black.' Professor Flitwick was happy to explain how to trap a person in their sheets. As they were about to leave James had an idea.  
  
'Professor, do you know how to enchant a door to recognize a person?'  
  
'Yes, why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh I remember you saying something about it last year.'  
  
'Well let me get a book that explains it.' Flitwick jumped down off the stack of books that sat on his seat to make it possible for him to see over the top of it.  
  
He was trying to pull a book out of the middle of the stack. The tower of books swayed and almost fell over when Flitwick pulled it out of the stack. James held it steady and Flitwick look thankful for his help.  
  
'Here you go boys. Will that be all?'  
  
'Yes thank you Professor.'  
  
As James and Sirius left Flitwick's office, Sirius smiled at James and said  
  
'Well that was painless.'  
  
********  
  
The next day, James and Sirius left Hogwarts through the passage behind the statue. They needed to get to Zonko's Joke Shop. Their supplies were low.  
  
'Look at that knew biting tea cup.' Sirius said as the walked into the shop.  
  
'Oh come on Padfoot. You have about fifty of those. What we need is some dung bombs, exploding chaos balloons (they erupt and smoke and lightning come out of them.), a few Stinkpellets, and maybe when were done in here we can go get a niffler from the pet shop down the street.'  
  
'Sounds like a plan.'  
  
They split up to get all the stuff they needed. They also threw in a couple of interesting things they found. Before long they were back in the Honeydukes and on their way back to the castle.  
  
Now all they had to do was wait for the weekend.  
  
******* This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys like it to. Lily sure wouldn't like it. OH no, I'm talking about a character in a book as if she could talk back. This is not good. Please Review. I like the input.  
  
Thanks  
  
Mookie. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: See other chapters:::mookie falls asleep on her key boarddddddddddddddddd::::  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. It happened for several reasons. 1. I had a case of writers' block, everything I wrote was trash. But now it is fixed.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Unexpected twist.  
  
The Marauders stayed up 'working on homework'::wink wink:: on Friday night. They waited in till everyone had left the common room before going up to their dorms and getting their gear.  
  
'Okay does everyone have what they need?' Padfoot whispered as they left their dorm.  
  
Everyone nodded and slipped under Prongs' invisibility cloak.  
  
The Marauders crept towards the Slytherin common room. Peter said the password and they went in. They walked up to Snape's dorm. They knew witch one it was because they had played countless pranks on him.  
  
Padfoot muttered the incantation a loud pop sounded Snape's long greasy locks turned into short brown hair.  
  
'Good Padfoot. Now the clothes.'  
  
'Okay Prongs,' Sirius muttered, this isn't going to work James. He thought. What you need to do is get her alone and work some Potter charm on her. He thought as he said the spell.  
  
POP!  
  
'What happened?' Moony asked from his place by the door.  
  
'I don't know, Prongs?' Padfoot whispered as he looked around.  
  
'James? What did you do now Sirius?' Wormtail asked.  
  
'Hush up Wormtail, we need to find James.' Moony said as he looked around Snape's bed.  
  
'Well what were you thinking about Sirius?' Wormtail asked.  
  
'Oh no, I was thinking about Lily and James going off on their own.' Padfoot said.  
  
'You don't suppose they,' Moony didn't finish his sentence.  
  
'Great now what are we going to do?' Wormtail asked.  
  
'I don't know?' Sirius said as they left the Slytherin dorms.  
  
************  
  
'Lily, wake up.' Mayda called as she got out of the shower.  
  
'LILY! If you don't start getting ready you'll be late for your date.' Sara said as she walked into the room.  
  
'You should see Sirius Black downstairs. He keeps asking if Lily is a wake yet.' Sara said as she went to go brush her teeth.  
  
'Oh no Lily now Black is after you too.' Mayda said as she walked into their dorm.  
  
'Sara?' Mayda called.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Have you seen Lily this morning?' Mayda asked.  
  
'No why?' Sara asked as she walked over to Mayda.  
  
'She's not here.'  
  
'Are you sure? Lily is always the last up.' Sara said as she looked at the bed.  
  
'Well maybe she is already up? Don't look at me like that May, it could happen.' Sara said when Mayda fixed her with that 'look'.  
  
'It 'could' happen but it most likely didn't.' Mayda pointed out.  
  
'Well were could she be...wait a minute.' Sara said  
  
'What?'  
  
'Sirius Black was very concerned about if Lily was in her room. He kept on asking me if she was up yet. You don't think they could have done something to her do you?' Sara asked as they moved toward the door. There was no need to answer the question. They both knew that in the middle of this trouble would be the Marauders.  
  
**********  
  
'Okay Black fess up.' Mayda said as she planted herself before Sirius.  
  
Man she is cute. Sirius thought as he looked up at her.  
  
'Fess up to what May?' He asked  
  
'Where is Lily?' Sara asked, she knew that if she let Mayda deal with Black they would end up flirting more then working.  
  
'Well little Sara, Lily and James have taken a little trip. I don't really know were, but I know they took it together.'  
  
'What do you mean you don't know were they went?' Mayda asked.  
  
'Well we just sent them somewhere alone.' Moony said.  
  
'ALONE??? You set your perverted friend on Lily?' Sara asked her eyes wide with horror.  
  
'Were is SHE?' Mayda's voice had grown louder and louder.  
  
'I don't know!' Sirius yelled back.  
  
'Oh come on you two we will use that charm Flitwick taught us.' Sara said and muttered the spell.  
  
'You JERK!!' Sara yelled at Sirius as she looked at Lily.  
  
************  
  
A/N: this chapter took so long to write. I apologies, first writers block hit me hard (this must be the fourth time I have wrote this chapter.), then of course once I figure out what happens my computer breaks. But we have it sort of working. So updates will come sooner. Thank you for being patient.  
  
Oh and here comes the romance.  
  
Mookie 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Prophesized Ones

Chapter Eight: The Prophesized Ones.  
  
POP!!  
  
'Sirius, what,' James started to say as he looked around. Instead of the dark dorm room he was in the Forbidden Forest with a sleeping Lily at his feet.  
  
'Lily,' James whispered. 'To wake the tiger or not.' He asked himself. NOT!  
  
Lily rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer into the warmth of James' legs.  
  
She is cute when she sleeps. He thought as a shiver ran down his back. Lily appeared to be shivering also. So James took out his wand and conjured up a big wool blanket.  
  
'Here little Lily now at least you'll be a warm tiger. Man, when you wake up your going to kill me, I just know it' James muttered as he slipped under the blanket and fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
'Gortage look, humans. They look lost.' Yontar said to his fellow centaur Gortage.  
  
'Should we take them back to their school? It's not safe for them in the forest.' Gortage said as he looked at Lily and James.  
  
'These two look familiar. Do they not Gortage?' Yontar said as he inspected the sleeping teens.  
  
'Indeed they do, they almost look like the ones from the prophecy.' Gortage said as he too walked over and inspected Lily and James.  
  
'So I thought.' Yontar said.  
  
'If that is so, they must be returned to safety at once.' Gortage said as he bent to lift up Lily.  
  
'Yes but remember the prophecy also said they should be lovers. From what Dumbledor has told us they are anything but.' Yontar said staying Gortage's hand.  
  
'Yet learn to love each other they must, if the prophesy is true. For one is nothing without the other.' Gortage said.  
  
'Indeed maybe we should not return them to the castle, love may grow from the peril and adventure.' Yontar said as he backed away from the sleeping forms.  
  
'There is truth in your words my friend, love often is tested by fire and grows from the ashes of dislike. We shall leave them to their fait. Far ye well young ones.' Gortage whispered as he walked into the forest towards the home of the centaurs.  
  
Yontar lingered by their forms, looking from one face to the other. So young they were. Yet the world needed them, needed their love. Slowly Yontar turned and followed his friend into the deep of the forest. Yet in his heart he sent a wish for the safety of these two up into the stars. That they might learn to love and to trust.  
  
The sleeping forms never knew of the centaurs or their blessings. They slept through the night in relative peace.  
  
**********  
  
Lily was the first to wake that morning. She rolled onto her other side and encountered the solid wall of James' chest. Lily started, frantically checked to see if her clothes were all on. When she was satisfied with the fact that she was fully clothed she realized were she was.  
  
'Crap! I'm in the middle of the Forest, I'm only wearing my pajamas, and James Potter is sleeping next to me. Can my life get just a little worse.' Lily asked the sky as she moved back to her other side a discovered another unpleasant fact (at least for her.). She had her head on James' out stretched arm. This was just enough to send Lily of the breaking point. She let out a scream that could have woken the dead and did wake James.  
  
'Hey Evans, where's the fire.' James asked sleepily.  
  
'The fire is right here, Potter. Do realize were we are? Well let me enlighten you, WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD FORSAKEN FORBIDEN FOREST.' Lily screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
'So I see Evans, may I ask how you got us into this mess?' James asked as he pulled the blanket so it covered him more then Lily.  
  
'ME?!' Lily asked, well really yelled.  
  
'You.' James replied as he pulled the rest of the blanket off Lily and onto him. Which by the way would make it very cold for Lily, since the only thing she has on are her pajamas.  
  
'Hey, I most certainly did not get us into this mess and you give me some of the blanket it's freezing.' Lily said as she shivered.  
  
'Well aren't we miss pushy.' James said as he gave her some of the blanket.  
  
'Wait a minute mister. How come I'm in my pajamas but your in regular clothes.' Lily said as she looked at James.  
  
'Well,' James started trying to find an answer that wouldn't make Lily mad at him. Then he realized that no matter what he said she would be mad at him so he might as well tell the truth.  
  
'See what happened is it was a spell that Sirius messed up. I'm not quit sure how Sirius mixed it up but instead of switching Snape's clothes for Smoke's it ended up putting us into the Forbidden Forest, but it did. So really I didn't do it, Sirius did.' James said all in one breath. Lily was speechless as she tried to figure out what he said.  
  
'All right let me see if I got this straight. You were playing a prank on Snape, and that turned into sending us into the middle of the Forbidden Forest?' Lily asked trying to be rational and understand how this could happen.  
  
'Yeah,' James said as he waited for another outburst of anger.  
  
'I don't understand you James Potter. But please don't explain, I don't want to know. Lets just concentrate on getting out of here.' Lily said as she got up and took the blanket with her.  
  
'Alright I think I know the way out.' James said as he went looking for his cloak.  
  
'No way Potter, you've done your share and then some of helping. I'll get us out.' Lily said as she walked off. Leaving James to follow her if he wanted.  
  
'Wait a second little missy. Have you ever been in the Forbidden Forest?' James asked as he hurried after her.  
  
'Oh will you shut it Potter. I know what I'm doing.' Lily said as she walked off.  
  
'What ever you say Evans.' James muttered as he followed her.  
  
************  
  
'Oh come on Mayda let me up.' Sirius said as he lay on the ground with Mayda sitting on his chest.  
  
'No!' Mayda said as she went back to the book in her hand.  
  
'The spell isn't in that book. If you let me get up I might show you which one does have it in it.'  
  
'Right I noticed you said 'might', you aren't going to get out of this mess so easily Black.' Mayda said as she looked at a spell to turn a doorknob into a pillow (who would ever want to do this was beyond her.).  
  
'Well if you insist on sitting on me may I ask you a question?' Sirius asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Right,' Sirius went on as if he hadn't heard what she said. 'Why are you so worried about finding them? I mean, they are both highly capable of taking care of themselves. Both have their wands, I remember you saying once that Lily slept with hers. Man, is that girl weird, pretty, but weird.' Sirius said as he shifted his positions.  
  
'Well,' Mayda said as she tried to find a good comeback. Oh well, she thought she is weird. 'She isn't out there with just anyone. She's out there with James. Probably the one person in the world, besides you, who she hates. I can't abandon her out there with him.'  
  
'Why not? Why don't you let them work together to get out?' Sirius asked. 'You must realize how much James likes her. Maybe if Lily opened her eyes she would see it too.'  
  
'But, she doesn't like him.'  
  
'She might try a little harder, Merlin's beard HE has. Haven't you seen how he has tried to be what she wanted? How he wants to be what she needs. Personally if it were me, I would have given up back in third year. But not James he loves that girl.' Sirius said as he looked into Mayda's eyes.  
  
'I don't know, maybe we should let them work this out for themselves.' Mayda said after she had shaken herself out from the shock of hearing Sirius talk like that.  
  
'So you'll get off me.' Sirius said with a smile.  
  
'Well I don't know.' Mayda said with a mirror image of the mischievous smile Sirius always wore.  
  
************  
  
'You know Lily I think I know every all these trees on a first name basis.' James said  
  
'What are you talking about now Potter?' Lily asked  
  
'Well this must be the fifth time we've passed the same clearing.' James said as he sat down on a tree stump.  
  
'It is isn't it?' Lily said as she sat down on the grass. 'I'm getting tired of all this walking.' Lily said with a sigh. They had been walking through the forest for ten hours. It was now about nine at night, the forest was dark.  
  
'Well don't worry about it Lily. We'll find our way back tomorrow.' James said as he slid down from the stump to sit next to Lily.  
  
'I guess so, I sure turned out to be a bad leader.' Lily said as she laughed.  
  
'Yeah but you were determined. I don't think I could have convinced you to let me lead if our lives depended on it.' James said.  
  
'Don't our lives depend on us getting back to the castle? I mean there is a reason why the forest is forbidden.' Lily said as she spread the blanket over both James and her own legs.  
  
'I guess so but we don't really have to fear that much. We're both are top of our class. I think we can handle anything in the forest. Except maybe the centaurs, but they wouldn't kill us. At least I hope they wouldn't.' James said.  
  
'Your really good at that optimist stuff aren't' you? Right little ray of sunshine.' Lily said as she looked up at the stars.  
  
'Well what can I say when I've been walking in circles for ten hours straight?'  
  
'Okay I already admitted I was a screw up as a leader. What more do you what?' Lily asked.  
  
Before James could reply they both heard a howl not far from them. Soon it was followed by howls from all around them.  
  
'Crap!' James said.  
  
**********  
  
Okay so there is the next chapter. Man, they're all so cute. Who knew that Sirius was that much of a romantic? Thanks everyone who reviewed. I wasn't sure how your would like Chapter Seven. Thanks again.  
  
Mookie 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Night with the Wargs

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the idea of the Warg (brilliant man!) Rowlings owns everyone else.  
  
Chapter Nine: A Night with the Wargs.  
  
'What's that?' Lily asked as howls came from all sides.  
  
'Wargs.' James said as he looked for a place to run to. They were in the middle of a clearing and the nearest tree was about half a mile away.  
  
'Great. Lets make for those trees.' Lily said as she pointed towards a group of trees closest to them.  
  
'They are to close they would get us before they get to the trees.' James said as he stood up and drew out his wand.  
  
'They are going to get us here too.' Lily said as she threw the blanket aside as she pulled out her wand from her back pocket.  
  
'Okay this is what we'll do,' James said as Wargs came out of the forest and started to close them in. 'We'll set a pathway of fire just large enough for us to use.' James started to do this as he said it.  
  
'Go Lily, climb as high as you can.' James said as he set the nearest Warg on fire.  
  
Lily was running toward the trees when a Warg jumped over the path of fire and almost knocked Lily into the fire. James had to do some quick magic to send the Warg just a bit higher.  
  
Lily was almost to the tree a Warg jumped into her path. When James saw this he quickly stunned the Warg. Lily kicked the stunned Warg as she went around it. Soon Lily was safely into the trees but the Wargs were getting braver. They kept on trying to jump into the fire path.  
  
'Come on James!' Lily yelled from the trees.  
  
James began to run for the trees when a huge Warg jumped into the path. James could hear it's evil language as it cursed him.  
  
James leapt aside as the Warg charged him. He started to run for the tree when he felt the Warg's sharp teeth sink into his left leg. Cursing he turned around.  
  
As he turned the Warg's tail caught fire. It howled with fury and began twirling about in an attempt to get at his burning tail.  
  
James ran for the tree and had his hand on the lowest branch when he felt sharp teeth bit into his skin a second time this time on his side. He cried out with pain and his hand dropped from the branch. He tried to get at his wand but couldn't.  
  
James fist hit the Warg on the side of the head. The Warg fell to the ground and James tried again to get up into the tree. Again he wasn't fast enough the Warg grabbed onto his pants narrowly missing his leg inside it.  
  
Lily yelled out and drew her wand. In a flash she froze the Warg. Lily scrambled down to the lowest branch and leant a hand to James. James winched in pain but he finally got up into the middle of the tree.  
  
Lily sat on a big branch just a bit above James.  
  
'Are you all right?' Lily asked as she looked at the beads of sweat above James' mouth. His face looked slightly pale.  
  
'Actually I feel pretty bad.' James admitted as he looked up at Lily.  
  
'Okay now I'm not Madame Pomfrey but I think I can patch you up.' Lily said as she slipped down to James branch.  
  
James just looked at her and nodded.  
  
'Okay remove your cloak and shirt. Just bare with the cold.' Lily said which was interesting that she said that, since she, was the one with spaghetti strapped pajamas on.  
  
'I don't mind the cold.' James said as he took off his shirt to show the gruesome wounds.  
  
'Well that's beautiful.' Lily commented as she got to work. She conjured up a wet cloth to clean the wounds. She then transformed two leaves into needles and thread.  
  
'This is going to hurt.' Lily said as she started sewing the wounds up.  
  
James bit his tongue but didn't say anything about the pain. Soon it was over and James but his shirt and cloak back on.  
  
'So do you feel any better?' Lily asked as she sat back against the tree trunk.  
  
'I guess, it still hurts though.' James commented  
  
'When we get back to the castle we can have Madame Pomfrey fix it up magically. This muggle way of doing it hurts more.' Lily said.  
  
'That's okay we'll get back to the castle tomorrow.' James said as he leaned forward to look at Lily.  
  
Lily watched as James winched in pain from the movement. 'Thank you for saving me back there, James.' She said shyly.  
  
'No problem Lily,' James said. Below him the Wargs were still sitting under the tree. Yet all that James could see was Lily as she sat on the tree branch. Suddenly James realized that she was shivering. Now wonder, James thought as he looked at Lily's spaghetti strapped pajamas.  
  
'Are you cold, Lily?' James asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
'Yeah, how about you?' Lily asked.  
  
'Oh I'm fine. Here you come sit just a bit closer to me, don't look at me like that Lily Evans I'm not going to bit you.' James said as a cautious Lily moved closer to James. 'Good now just pick up the edge of my cloak and but over you too. There's enough room, my mom makes me get my robes large so I'll grow into them.' James said as he grimaced at the thought of going shopping with his mother.  
  
Lily sat very stiffly next to James. Not wanting to get too close.  
  
'Why don't you like me Lily?' James asked after they had been sitting in silence for while.  
  
'You know what? I don't know? Right now I don't know anything.' Lily said as she scooted away from James to look into his face.  
  
'Do you have to think so much?' James asked.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Lily asked as she scooted even farther away from James.  
  
'You think too much Lily Evans. Just do what feels right.' James said as he watched her.  
  
'Your crazy James Potter.' Lily said as she moved again.  
  
'If I'm crazy why are you the one moving into the cold?' James asked as he moved closer to Lily.  
  
'I'm not cold out here.' Lily said as she moved again. James moved closer to her again.  
  
'What ever you say Lily.' James said as he moved closer again. If Lily moved anymore she would be flat against the tree trunk.  
  
'Are you saying I don't know my own body?' Lily asked just a little breathless as she moved back against the trunk.  
  
Lily was very confused at the moment; one part of her didn't want James to come any closer, but the other part of her wanted him to chase her. The second part was slowly taking over.  
  
'Oh I don't know Miss Evans, maybe you don't know everything, especially about your body or heart.' James said as he scooted just a closer.  
  
'Really, and I suppose you do know.' Lily asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Well I know this; your freezing you have goose pimples all over your arms, as to your heart. Well I don't know exactly what your feeling, but if it's anything close to what mine is doing your excited and scared right now.' James said.  
  
'Why should I be excited or scared?' Lily asked  
  
'Well for one thing we have a pack of Wargs ten feet below us.' James said as he through a stick down and hit one of the Wargs on the head. 'Then there also is the fact that here you are in the middle of no-where, with me.' James said with a smile.  
  
'That's not very exciting.' Lily said with an infectious grin.  
  
'Lily your going to be the death of me. Now join me in the wonderful game of throwing things at the Wargs.' James said as he threw a pinecone at a Warg.  
  
'Your very immature. You know that, right?' Lily said as she picked a pinecone and threw it at a Warg. 'Still this is somewhat therapeutic. Oh got another one.'  
  
'You're addicted miss Evans.' James commented as he watched Lily hit the fifth Warg on the head.  
  
'Why thank you James I think I might just like being bad.' Lily said as she hit yet another Warg on the head.  
  
'I had hoped you would.' James said as he leaned in closer.  
  
'James,' Lily whispered a second before his lips touched her's.  
  
'What?' James asked somewhat frustrated.  
  
'Well if you kissed me would that mean I would have to go out with you. If I were to go out with you would that mean I couldn't go to Hogsmeade with just my friends? Would I always,' Lily never finished because at that second James got fed up with waiting.  
  
James leaned in and kissed Lily right on the lips. At first Lily was in shock but she gradually got used to the feel of James' lips on her own. Slowly Lily relaxed and started to kiss James back.  
  
When they finally came up for air all Lily could do was lean against James. 'Whoa,' James muttered as he wrapped his cloak around Lily.  
  
For the rest of the night Lily and James sat in their tree threw pinecones at Wargs, kissed, and snuggled.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Okay so there it is, James finially gets his girl. I must say I'm feeling my story come to a close. Next chapter is the end!!!!! Please tell me what you think about the romance, when I write my next story I want to know how to make the romance better.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks to the people who did review.  
  
Mookie 


	10. Chapter Ten: His Lily

A/N :::tear:::tear::: My last Chapter. Oh these two are just so cute I don't know what to do with them. ::sniff::sniff:: Does anyone have a tissue? JK!!  
  
Chapter Ten: His Lily!  
  
Dawn broke out over the Forbidden Forest. The Wargs seeing the light fled to the darkness of their dens. They had suffered many bruises during the night from falling pinecones.  
  
James saw all this from his perk up in their tree. Lily asleep on his shoulder just slept right through the angry glares the Wargs threw up at them.  
  
Soon Lily woke up.  
  
'Morning James. What happened to the Wargs?' She asked.  
  
'They hate the sun. So they're off to lick their bruises. How did you sleep?' James asked as he put his arms around her.  
  
'Well,' Lily said teasingly, 'I had the worst pillow imaginable plus this guy was snoring all night. So really I had a horrible night of sleep.' Lily said as she jumped down from the tree.  
  
'I don't snore.' James said indignantly as he jumped out of the tree.  
  
'Sure you don't.' Lily teased. 'Now I hereby grant you the position of leader.' Lily said with a mock bow. 'Oh trusty leader, which way to safety?'  
  
'North, follow me.' James said as he walked of.  
  
*****  
  
After an hour of walking James' side was really hurting.  
  
'Lily, would you mind if we stopped for a minute?'  
  
'Not at all. Is your side and arm hurting?' Lily asked in concern.  
  
'Yes, so lets just sit under a tree and talk for a bit.' James said as he walked over to big willow. James sat down with a grimace of pain.  
  
Lily followed and sat closer to him then she would have before last night.  
  
'Here lift your shirt I'll take a look at your side.' Lily said as James took of his shirt. His cloak he had given to Lily because she was cold.  
  
'Well I think you'll live.' Lily said after looking the wound and stitches over.  
  
'I had better, I couldn't die now. Not right when I finally have my Lily.' James said as he pulled Lily closer.  
  
'Your Lily?' Lily asked James as she looked up into his face.  
  
'Absolutely! Your MY Lily flower.' James said as he pulled her onto his lap.  
  
'Are you cold?' Lily asked after they had sat in silence for a couple minutes.  
  
'Now why would you think that?' James asked teasingly.  
  
'Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your outside without a shirt on.' Lily said as she poked James' bare chest.  
  
'Well you could give me some of my cloak. Then I wouldn't be so cold.' James said as he tugged on the cloak.  
  
'I don't know about that. Maybe I'll just give you a leaf to cover up with.' Lily said as she wrapped the cloak around James.  
  
'Thanks Lil,'  
  
*******  
  
'Well here we are Miss Evans.' James said as they walked to the edge of the forest and looked out onto the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
'You know, I almost don't want to go in.' Lily said.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well I can just imagine Mayda and Sara's faces when they see me and me. Together, you know as a couple.' Lily said shyly.  
  
'Are you ashamed of it?' James asked his heart beating frantically waiting for her answer.  
  
'No, not at all. It's just that, well, I'm supposed to hate you. Not fall in love with you.' Lily said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'Lily, you don't have to do anything. You don't have to do what everyone wants you to do. Do what is right and what you want to do.' James said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Right!' Lily said, as she stood straighter. 'They can kiss my booty tang if they don't like it.'  
  
'That's the spirit. Now let's go.' James said.  
  
Lily kissed James and then turned to walk hand in hand toward their school.  
  
*******  
  
'Well were have you two been?' Sirius asked as Lily and James walked into the common room.  
  
'In the Forbidden Forest since a certain person messed up the switching spell.' James said as he gave Sirius a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
'Prongs, I told you we shouldn't have let Wormtail do that spell.' Sirius said.  
  
'What ever you say Padfoot ol' pal.' James said as he sat down.  
  
'Hey Evans,' Sirius called across to Lily who was talking to Mayda and Sara.  
  
'What Black?'  
  
'Come over here and chat with us, and bring your cute friends with you.' Sirius called.  
  
The girls walked over. Lily sat next to James and Mayda sat on Sirius. Sara walked shyly over to where Remus was sitting.  
  
'Well it seems a lot has changed over one weekend.' James said as he looked at two of his best friends sitting next or under girls.  
  
'The same could be said to you.' Remus said as he put his arm around Sara.  
  
'Well we can all thank Sirius and his expertise with a wand for that.' Lily said.  
  
'Now that's not very nice Lily.' Sirius said as he tried to look hurt.  
  
'Well I don't have to be nice, just ask the pack of Wargs in the forest how nice I can be.' Lily said with a grin.  
  
The rest of the night the six stayed up talking. Telling each other what had happened in the two days they were apart.  
  
For today their world was complete and perfect.  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk at Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Well I told you that transportation spell would work.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'I don't know how you got that spell to work on Hogwarts grounds.' McGonagall said.  
  
'Well it's all about how you do things.'  
  
'I see, they are cute aren't they?' McGongall said as she looked back into the mirror that had James and Lily sitting on the couch laughing and smiling at one another.  
  
'Yes they are. The Gortag was right. Their love did come out of the ashes of dislike.' Dumbledore said as he looked back into the mirror. Dumbledore smiled at the happy couple on the couch.  
  
Indeed as long as they were together their world was perfect.  
  
***********  
  
Oh it's all over, my story is complete. Please tell me what you think of it. This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me how I can improve. Please tell me what you liked about the story and what you hated, BE HONEST, I can take it.  
  
I also I'm going to start another Lily and James story soon so any ideas would be helpful. Thanks everyone!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW.  
  
Mookie 


End file.
